


Home

by fabulousinez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is smooth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and bokuto is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi returns home after two months at the States and finds Bokuto sleeping butt naked on his bed.</p>
<p><i>Based on this prompt: </i>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tendency to write domestic bokuto x akaashi so, although this could have become something than not this, please have domestic fluff bokuaka.

“Thank you for the drive” - Akaashi said as he paid the taxi driver. After taking his bags out of the tailgate, the taxi drove away.  
  
Akaashi sighed as he looked at the front of his apartment building. He was finally home. Not that he hadn’t liked the two months he had been in the States, participating in one of the most advanced conferences about human psychology. But home was home and nothing, not even fancy hotel rooms, would change the fact that it was here, in Tokyo, Japan, that he felt really good.  
  
Plus, the was a certain person in Tokyo that Akaashi didn’t know how to live without. Thinking of Bokuto, Akaashi smiled. It was 3am and he would only be able to see his boyfriend in the morning. There was no way he was going to disrespect Bokuto’s sleeping padron. They would have the whole day tomorrow, so just a few more hours, Keiji, just a few more hours…  
  
He went on the elevator until the 8th floor and opened his appartment door. The lights were all out and Akaashi didn’t take much time seeing if everything was okay. Bokuto had the key to his appartment and had promised to look after it and even feeding his fish and water his plants, despite never doing that in his own flat.  
  
With the lights all out, Akaashi made the familiar path to his bedroom. After opening the door and switching the lights open, he surely didn’t expect the sleeping figure, hogging his pillow.  
  
Bokuto laid on his bed, fully naked, bum cheeks out on display, his body ascending and descending calmly as he breathed in and out. Akaashi smiled at the scene, despite being confused about his boyfriend’s nakedness. It wasn’t like he didn’t sleep naked, they both did after a heated love making night, but Bokuto had neither been with Akaashi in previous hours nor was he covered by the blankets.  
  
Slowly, he approached Bokuto on the side of the bed and carefully caressed his cheeksbones with his knuckles and softly ran his fingers on Bokuto’s soft hair.  
  
“Bokuto-san” - he whispered close to Bokuto’s ear - “Bokuto-san, wake up. I’m home.”  
  
Bokuto stirred and languidly cracked one eye open, making a grim face at the sudden lightness.  
  
“Akaashi? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Got the opportunity to catch an earlier flight” - he explained - “But, Bokuto-san, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
  
As if remembering his state before Akaashi’s return, Bokuto snapped and escaped from Akaashi’s touch, covering himself, poorly with a pillow. A shade of red tainted his cheeks and Akaashi smiled. It was usually him the blusher of the two, but whenever Bokuto blushed, Akaashi’s heart did a sommersault inside his chest.  
  
“Hmmmm…You see, Akaashi…Hm… Oh God…” - Bokuto stuttered his words, hiding his face on the pillow - “I just missed you too much?” - he offered, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.  
  
Akaashi frowned at those words. What had one to do with the other? But that all vanished when he saw the half used lube cap on his bedside table. A warmth filled him when he pictured Bokuto, alone in his room, whimpering his name and thinking of him, while caressing himself. His pants were getting slightly tight with those thoughts and Bokuto was still incredibly naked in his bed.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and got hold of one of Bokuto’s ankles, who started in surprise.  
  
“I missed you too, Koutarou” - Akaashi whispered, travelling his hand farther up on Bokuto’s leg, who whimpered when it reached his thigh.  
  
“Yeah?” - Bokuto perked up, appearing from behind the pillow he had hidden himself - “You thought about me too?”  
  
“Every night” - he said as he grazed his teeth sofly on Bokuto’s neck -“Want me to show you?”  
  
“Oh yeah” - Bokuto responded, before kissing his lips with all the passion he could give. It was a welcome home kiss as well as I want you now kiss and Akaashi just wanted to feel Bokuto again, have him in his arms, because Bokuto was his home and there was nowhere he would rather be.


End file.
